


Not Stolen If Given

by Kalloway



Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 00:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21365503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Yuffie keeps swiping materia from odd spots...
Relationships: Yuffie Kisaragi/Tifa Lockhart
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10
Collections: The Lemonade Cafe, femslashficlets





	Not Stolen If Given

**Author's Note:**

> for femslashficlets, 'steal'
> 
> (hints of advent children)

"Did you ever think that maybe you're not stealing them?" Tifa asked as she stopped running her fingers through Yuffie's hair and reached to take the gorgeous red orb of materia from Yuffie's hand and then held it to the light. "What if she's leaving them for you? That might explain all the odd places that you've--"

"You think she'd do that?" Yuffie interrupted.

Tifa just laughed and gave the materia back before shifting just a bit to pull a blanket over them both and switch off the light. Yuffie didn't let go of her prize.

"I know she would."


End file.
